1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a semiconductor device manufacturing method.
The present invention for example is effective for use in a batch type vertical diffusion CVD apparatus for diffusing dopants or forming a thin film such insulating film, metallic film, or semiconductor film on semiconductor wafers (hereinafter called “wafers”) on which semiconductor integrated circuits (hereinafter called “IC”) are formed.
2. Description of Related Art
Batch type vertical diffusion CVD apparatus (hereinafter called “batch CVD apparatus”) are one type of substrate processing apparatus that is utilized in a state where holding multiple wafers in a storage container.
The conventional storage container includes an open cassette, and a FOUP (front opening unified pod. hereinafter called “pod”). The open cassette is formed in a cubic parallelpiped box shape open on one pair of opposing sides. The pod is formed in a cubic parallelpiped box shape, open on one side, and fitted with detachable door on the open side.
The pod transfers the wafers in a sealed state. The pod can therefore maintain the wafer cleanliness within the pod even if particles are present in the atmosphere around the pod. Therefore, the interior of the clean room where the batch CVD apparatus is installed does not have to be kept at a high level of purity. Therefore, the cost required to maintain the clean room at a certain level of purity can be reduced.
Recent batch CVD apparatus use the pod as a storage container. These batch CVD apparatus contain a pod opening and closing device (hereinafter called “a pod opener”) as well as a mapping device in the wafer transfer port for loading wafers into the pod and unloading wafers from inside the pod (See for example patent document 1).
The pod opener attaches or detaches the door to open or close the pod wafer loading and unloading opening. The mapping device detects whether or not the wafers are held in wafer holding grooves (slots) by detecting wafers within the pod.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Non-Examined Publication No. 2003-7801
Pod doors are not attachable or removable in the batch CVD apparatus of the prior art, in the loading and unloading port for carrying the pod outside the apparatus into the batch CVD apparatus case or carrying the pod from inside the case to outside the apparatus.
A structure containing a pod opener capable of retracting into the loading and unloading port would allow attaching or removing a pod door in the loading and unloading port. Namely, when carrying the pod from outside the case into the case, or carrying the pod from inside the case to outside the case, retracting the pod opener from the loading and unloading port makes a path available for carrying the pod in or out.
However, this concept has the problem that retracting the pod opener from the loading and unloading port makes the structure of the batch CVD apparatus complicated.